The Warrior Gene
by rawrlove123
Summary: Lightning, now in stasis, bore children. Who then bore children carrying down the warrior gene until it came to Sara, an everyday twentyone year old girl. She has yet to understand her past the warrior gene, or the legend. She tries to live a normal life as a single mom with two children. But will she be able to protect her loved ones when the darkness comes for her?(Japanese names
1. A Child's Worst Nightmare

**A Child's Worst Nightmare**

Sara stared at Kurea, then glanced at the two males- Diran and Nikku -behind her. "Are you being serious, Kurea?" Sara asked, trying to understand everything. Kurea didn't reply. "Kurea, answer me." Sara demanded. Diran glared at her. "Sara, don't try to force things out of Kurea right now!" He shouted. "Can't you see how scared she is!?"

Sara slammed her hand on the table. "Dammit, Diran! Yes, she's scared! Which is why I need to make sure this isn't a joke! If there are evil things in that school, there is no way in _hell_ I'm letting her stay there!" Sara explained angrily. "So shut the fuck up!" Sara finished. Diran stood. "Make me!" He shouted.

Nikku said nothing, rubbing Kurea's back when tears spilled onto her cheeks. He glared at the now unhappy couple. "Both of you shut up!" He finally screamed, though he was more of the silent kind. He hugged Kurea tightly and closed his eyes, whispering comforting things to her.

Sara glared at Diran once more before turning her full attention to Kurea. She felt the salty tang of tears at the rim of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Kurea can stay with me for a while. Just until we figure out what's happening here." Sara decided. Kurea nodded, leaning into Sara's arms.

Sara escorted the young Kurea to her car, making sure she was alright, before shutting the door. "She's not coming with you, Diran." Sara said, feeling his cold glare fixed on her. Diran growled. "And why not? Afraid she'll want to stay with her dad before she wants to stay with her pathetic mother?" He smirked, feeling victorious.

But Sara smirked back, pretended to start to get in the car and picked up a rather large piece of asphalt. She turned around quickly and threw it at Diran, hitting him in the stomach with it. "Go to hell, Diran." Sara said before starting up the car and driving off, leaving Diran on the ground.

Sara pulled into her driveway and pulled the key out of the ignition. "Kurea, sweety, are you alright?" She asked when she opened Kurea's door. Kurea didn't answer, but, instead, wrapped herself in her mother's arms, on the verge of tears. "Where's daddy?" Kurea asked weakly. Sara sighed, holding Kurea in her arms and shutting the car door, making sure to lock it. "He had a bad stomach ache, that's all." Sara lied.

Kurea curled into her blankets, holding on to her teddy bear closely. Sara stopped at the door to turn off the bedroom light when Kurea stopped her. "I love you, mommy." Kurea whispered. Sara smiled. "I love you too, Kurea. Get some sleep, alright?" She asked. Kurea nodded and turned, facing the wall now instead of Sara.

Sara sighed and closed Kurea's door. She kicked her shoes off in the hallway and picked them up, putting them in the shoe box. The doorbell rang with a gentle _buzz_ and Sara went to get the door.

Sara looked out the peep hole to see Nikku and Diran at the door. She barely opened the door. "How the hell did you find my house?" She questioned. Diran shrugged. "I dunno, maybe because I used to live here before you kick me out?" He replied sarcastically. Nikku put a firm hand on Diran's shoulder with a gentle glare, his eyes saying, _Get this over with._

Diran ran a hand through his hair. "Sara, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to get mad and yell. It's just that...Well, I went to that school when I was her age and it was perfectly fine. I mean, it felt like my family was there. So you saying all that stuff just pissed me off." Sara raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why are you here, Diran?" She asked softly, suddenly calm. Diran sighed. "I want to see Kurea. Is that so much to ask?" He said firmly.

But Sara nodded. "Yeah, it is so much to ask considering she's sleeping and you saw her, what, five minutes ago?" She glared. Out of no where, it began to rain. It came softly at first, but it then got harder and harder until Sara was forced to let Diran and Nikku inside. Sara pointed to the kitchen. "Get some towels from in there." She said, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.


	2. A Dream

**Not Willing to Let Go**

Nikku retrieved two towels from the kitchen and brought one back to Diran. The two men sat down, waiting for Sara to say something. "What do you want from me, Diran?" She finally mumbled, looking at Diran with tears in her eyes. "I loved you. I had Nikku and Kurea, your children, Diran. We were in love. But then..." Sara couldn't finish her statement. It still killed her, what Diran did.

Nikku glanced at Diran and left to sit in the guest room. He didn't want to see something emotional unfold between his parents. Diran watched his son leave the room. "Sara. Look, we've been through this. I was drunk-" Sara glared at Diran, "Yet you promised not to drink after I had Kurea?" She questioned immediately.

Diran walked over to Sara and knelt down so that he had to crane his neck to look up at her. "Sara, I still love you. And I love Nikku and Kurea, too. And that girl; she means _nothing_ to me now. You and our family is all that I want." Diran whispered. "I _need_ this family, Sara. And I'm so sorry that I messed up! I messed all of this up." He mumbled.

Sara sat there for a moment, listening carefully to everything Diran. She finally knelt down with him and kissed him, her soft lips meshing with Diran's. Diran pulled her close, not wanting this moment to end.

When they finally pulled apart, Sara whispered to Diran, "You have one more chance, Diran. And this is it. Kurea and Nikku need both of us to become great adults. And I will risk anything to make sure they become just that." And Diran nodded, accepting the second chance he had just recieved.

They both stood and Sara wiped away what tears were left from their conversation. "Nikku can have the guest room back. And you can sleep with me, I guess." Sara offered. Diran smiled and kissed Sara's forehead and walked to her bedroom.

Sara walked to the guest room and opened its door, smiling at Nikku. "Nikku, you and your father will be staying here with us for a while, alright? So you get this old room of yours back." Sara explained. Nikku simply nodded and walked over to his mom, hugging her. "Thanks, mom." He whispered in her ear.

Sara curled into her bed, almost forgetting that Diran was there. But she turned to him and smiled, remembering how seductive she used to be to him. She giggled. "I have to apologise for my behavior before we had Nikku and Kurea." Diran looked at Sara in confusion. "What? What are you talking about, Sara?" Diran asked. "I was so innappropriate and rude and stupid. So I just wanted to apologise." Sara explained, slowly falling asleep.

Diran smiled and, as Sara fell asleep, whispered in her ear, "Apology accepted."

_Sara found herself in a temple; one from ancient times. But it was still intact. She looked down at herelf to find she was holding a sword and a sheild. She had a strange outfit on; her torso is covered in a black, corset armor with spiked metal sleeves lined with red running down the top of her arms and black gloves. Her cape is white with red on the inside. The faulds running down the sides of her legs are reminiscent of her Guardian Corps uniform. She wears gray and red leggings that expose her thighs and knee high black and red boots and red knee pads. She has a red shield on her left arm and her sword is red and yellow._

_It was anything but silent. She ran to the nearest window, her pink hair brushing in her face every now and then. Her boots created a large _clack_ that echoed in the hall._

_The outside world was in complete chaos. People screamed, running from the large monster flying above them, roaring so loud that, even this far away, the temple walls shook. Sara walked to the wall and looked in a mirror, going to look at herself one more time. "This is the last of the thirteen days, Lightning. Be brave, and fight for Serah." She heard herself say. Sara, apparently Lightning, jumped out of the window, breaking the glass. She flipped in the air, facing the fround. "Odin!" She shouted, and a large, robotic horse jumped from no where and caught her. Odin landed on the ground without a mark or any sign of stress._

_She glared at the monster outside and, mostly speaking to herself, said, "It's time, Odin. _Go_!" And Odin races off to face the monster._

Sara woke with a jerk, almost screaming, but silenced herself. She jumped out of bed, careful not to wake Diran, and ran to the bathroom mirror. _I look _exactly _like the woman in my dream..._ Sara thought to herself, twirling her hair in her fingers. She marvelled with how alike the two had looked. She sighed and rubbed her temple, feeling the edge of a headache coming on. _It was only a dream..._


	3. The Unknown

**The Unknown**

Sara gathered herself back in bed, allowing Diran to wrap his arms around her in his dream-filled sleep. Yet she couldn't sleep at all. It was all she could do to blink, her mind filled with questions as some of the dream floated back to her again.

Kurea sat up in bed with a large, sleepy yawn. She glanced at the window; the sun was already rising. Kurea rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up fully. She got out of bed and dragged herself to the kitchen, waiting for breakfast.

Nikku was already in the kitchen pouring himself a bowl of cereal when Kurea walked in. He simply nodded at his younger sister; a friendly "Good morning" gesture.

Diran stretched and reached for Sara, only to find that she was already up and out of bed. He sat up and yawned. "Going somewhere?" Diran asked Sara. Sara nodded, putting her earrings in. "Yeah, got some work to do at the historical mueseum. You know what I mean?" She said, grabbing her purse and cell phone. Diran nodded. "Course. I'll make sure Kurea eats something healthy, then." Diran joked.

Sara left earlier than she'd planned, but she knew her boss was uptight about being on time. _Being early wont kill me or him. _Sara thought as she drove to the mueseum.

Diran shuffled into the kitchen to find that Nikku had already poured Kurea a bowl of whole grain cereal. He smiled at his children. "Good morning to you, too." He mumbled, trying to sound happy.

Kurea said nothing, and niether did Nikku, but they both knew what they were thinking. _Mom and Dad came out of the same room._

Sara arrived to the mueseum and glanced at the clock. She walked inside. "Zakku?" She called. "Zakku, I need your help!" Sara called once more, her voice echoing against the large building. Finally, Zakku rushed to Sara from the back. "Sorry, Sara. I was busy with some historical information. What do you need help with?" He asked, brushing his long, black hair out of his face.

Sara giggled, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Was there a battle here? I mean, at any time, where a woman they called Lightning fought?" Sara asked, making sure to be specific. Zakku's attention was fully caught when Sara said "Lightning". "Lightning?" Zakku chuckled, walking over to a crystalized statue nearby. It was an entriguing statue; one of a person standing, their arms out, with what looked like a wave washing behind them. "Ah. Lightning, yes. Her real name was Eclaire, if I'm not mistaken." Zakku explained. "Eclaire's sister, Serah, was the first person in their bloodline to be involved with the l'Cie. Eclaire being the second." Zakku finished with a breath. "I'm not completely sure how many battles Eclaire fought in, but, if you were to be related to her, it would be an honor.

"You know, there's actually been a rumor about something called the 'Warrior Gene'. I've yet to really pay attention to what it's about, but it has something to do with Eclaire. I do believe it goes all the way back to that monster, Sephiroth - if you don't remember him from our later studies, he was the Soldier that caused many deaths due to the Genova cells." Zakku said, running out of breath. He shrugged. "But I could be wrong. Not all rumors are true, you know." He said.

Sara nodded briefly. But she stopped Zakku to ask him one more question. "Zakku, could you do me a favor?" Sara asked. Zakku nodded. "Sure." "Can you dig up everything on the Warrior Gene? Since it's related to Sephiroth and Eclaire, perhaps we could place it in their history?" She offered. Zakku sat in thought for a moment. "Sure thing, Sara. Anything else?" Sara nodded. "Do we have anything of Ecliare's that may have her DNA on it?" Sara glanced around as if she'd find it right there. Zakku nodded. "Yeah. Be right back."

Zakku jogged to the back again, looked through what could be hundreds of boxes, and dropped things before handing Sara a round, shiny object. "It's Eclaire's old knife. Ut's supposed to be, anyway." Zakku shrugged once more. "I'm still digging. Well, I hope that covers things?" Zakku said. Sara nodded. "Thank you, Zakku." Sara looked down at Eclaire's knife and jogged to her car. _DNA test, here we come._ She thought.


End file.
